Channel Surfing
by AJ Angelique
Summary: Late one night, Tsukigo is channel surfing when she's visited by Lil' Slugger


Channel Surfing AJ Angelique

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Paranoia Agent and I will never own it, so shut the hell up!

Rating: NC-17

So with that said and done, ON WITH THE SHOW!

It was late one night when Tsukigo Sagi sat in the middle of her couch with this vacant look on her face as she held out her right hand and flipped through the channels absent mindly. As Tsukigo did so, her little Maromi stood on the coffee table in front of her and mimicked what was happening on the TV…

There was a news report, where the little creature sat in front of a desk with some papers.  
"Today in the news, man raped by bull as bull makes off with his pants"

Then there was a fitness show, where the little creature used the latest exercise equipment.  
"In as little as a month, you too can melt away the pounds like hot butter!"

There was also a cartoon, where the little creature pulled a flower out of a pot only to be surprised by dynamite, which exploded and left the stuffie scorched.

The channel surfing finally ended on a station that showed a man and woman sitting on the couch and talking over coffee.

"Oooo! A movie! I wonder what kind it is. Horror? Drama? Action?" the little pink stuffie exclaimed.  
Suddenly, the couple on TV moved in closer to once another and kissed "Oooo! A Romance!" the stuffie exclaimed and sat down to watch the movie as Tsukigo lowered her arm and put the remote down on the couch as she got lost in the movie as they both watched the couple as their kiss deepen into a full blown French Kiss as cloths were slowly peeled off to cheesy porno music.

"Oh my god! It's a Pornographic Movie!" the little pink stuffie exclaimed, covering where her mouth should have been with her paws as a bright blush made itself known on her face.

"Tsukigo!" Maromi shouted as she turned to her creator, "please look away from this shameful display!" Tsukigo didn't hear Maromi thought, as the two people on the TV screen making love had captured her attention. But Tsukigo didn't hear a word Maromi said as her attention was completely captured by the two people making love on the television screen. As she continued to watch this, her slowly became aroused as she unconsciously began to breath heavier and her temperature rose slightly.

In fact, Tsukigo was so caught up in the movie that she didn't hear the sound of rolling wheels approaching her.

"Oh no," Maromi whimpered as she turned her oversized head towards the source of the sound. All the while, Tsukigo kept her eyes glued to the TV screen as the sound got louder and louder before it came to an abrupt stop right when the noise was its loudest. The moment that happened, Lil' Slugger was standing behind the couch to Tsukigo's left with his trademark grin on his face as her rested his right hand on the couch back.

"Well, hello again," he said. Tsukigo's breath hitched for a moment when she heard his voice but her attention stayed glued to the television. Slugger frowned, displeased that she didn't react to him, but when he saw what she was watching, his grin returned before he leaned down so as his face was right next to hers.

"I can help you do that," he whispered. Tsukigo's let out a small gasp as she lifted her head slightly and her eyes widen just a bit. Slugger smiled at this reaction as Maromi whimpered lightly from the coffee table. Slugger's head moved away from Tsukigo's and in the next moment he was between her legs, gently prying them apart before he lifted up her skirt to reveal her white panties.

"No! No! Leave Tsukigo alone!" Maromi shouted as she finally summoned up the courage to defend Tsukigo. Slugger quickly looked over his shoulder at the little pink plushie and threw the creature a dark glare Maromi stiffen for a moment before she collapsed onto the table in a heap. Slugger grinned and turned his attention back to Tsukigo's nether regions. Carefully, he peeled back the cotton panties and pulled them down Tsukigo's legs. As he did so, the cotton stretched ever so slightly as Tsukigo kept her legs parted till finally the garment ripped as easily as tissue paper and both halves were discarded on the floor like used tissues after they were pulled completely off her legs and her feet propped up on the coffee table.

With the panties gone, Slugger pulled back the nether lips of her pussy to expose the pink flesh and grinned to find it glistening with her arousal. Quietly, he leaned in and began to slow process of teasingly eating Tsukigo's sensitive flesh. As he did so, Tsukigo shifted slightly in her seat as she moaned out her pleasure and kept her eyes glued to the TV, as what was happening to her was also happening in the movie. As the torture continued, Tsukigo could feel the pleasure slowly building inside her body and couldn't help but to arch her back a little as her legs lost their grip on the coffee table and wrapped around Lil' Slugger, which pinned him to the couch.

Not that he minded of course, in fact the feeling her legs pressed against his back made him grin with pride as he continued to feast upon her flesh. This continued for only a couple more minuets as Tsukigo came with a loud cry, clenching her hands and arching her back as legs hugged Lil' Slugger tightly. When it was all over though, Tsukigo's body relaxed and she slouched against the couch as she took this moment to catch her breath. Yet as she sat there panting slightly, Lil' Slugger dipped down from beneath her legs and rose up behind the couch.

Without another word, Lil' Slugger reached down and pealed off her white shirt as if it too were tissue paper and threw the scraps on the floor. Tsukigo didn't think much of this though as the removal of the shirt only brought a relief from the heat the plagued her body at the moment. Yet she was surprised to find a release on her chest as Lil' Slugger ripped the front of her bra and proceeded to tear it off as this too acted like tissue paper. With her modest breast free from the constraints of the bra, they hung there freely but only for a moment as Lil' Slugger reached down and took hold of them in his hands.

Tsukigo moaned once again as his hands kneaded her breasts and his fingers rolled and pinked her taunt pink nipples. In the middle of this torment, Tsukigo felt someone behind her as she was pushed forward slightly on the couch. The hands then left her chest as one arm wrapped itself around her waist and the other went to her skirt, only to bunch it up before it too ripped off like tissue paper. Once this last pieces of clothing was removed, the same hand that removed it also propped her right leg up at an angle and she soon felt the tip of Lil' Slugger's member at her wet entrance. Before she had even a chance to think about it, he was inside of her in one swift movement.

Tsukigo let out a cry of both pain and pleasure as his member stretched out her virginal tunnel and swiftly stroked her pleasure points. Lil' Slugger stopped when he heard this cry, not sure if this was a good or a bad thing. Tsukigo took a moment to adjust to his size as she kept her eyes closed and face towards the television. Lil' Slugger looked over her face to see that her eyes had squeezed out a single tear, which left a wet trail down the side of her face before it stopped at the side of her nose. He frowned at the sight of the tear but soon noticed that Tsukigo had relaxed around him.

Lil' Slugger's grin returned once more as he tighten his hold on her waist and used his other hand to keep her leg propped up as he pulled out of Tsukigo only to thrust back into back into her mercilessly.

Unlike earlier, his actions were hard and needy and she could feel his length fill her to the point that he painfully stretching her. Despite the pain though, her body was racked by wave after turbulent wave of pleasure that caused her to cry out with each violent thrust. If it weren't for the fact that Lil' Slugger held her so close to him, Tsukigo most assuredly would have fallen off from her teetering position on the edge of the couch. Yet one couldn't help but notice that he was holding so close that if he were to let go of her he would vanish before his task was complete.

After what seemed like an eternity of being joined together, Tsukigo finally came with a loud cry as a vaginal orgasm rocked her body, causing to shudder from the sudden release as she curled up slightly and pushed against Lil' Slugger who grinned and released his hold on Tsukigo for the first time since he slipped behind her. The moment he did though, she rolled forward off the edge of the couch and fell face down on the floor. Stunned for a moment, Tsukigo blinked her eyes a couple times before she finally pushed herself up off the floor and looked around to find that not only was she alone, but she was completely dressed as well.

"Hel…hello?" Tsukigo called out but got only a yawn as a reply. She looked to the coffee table to find Maromi sitting up and stretching.

"What a nice rest," Maromi said and Tsukigo looked on with this confused look on her face "You know, I had the weirdest dream That Lil' Slugger was here and…well…" Maromi said, her sentence completed by a blush on the little creature's face

"Yes, it must have been a dream," Tsukigo said with a soft smile on her face as she shifted into a kneeling position.

"That's right, it was all just a dream. Now, let's go take a shower before we head off to bed," Maromi said. Tsukigo nodded and got up to follow the little pink plushie into the bathroom, only to walk right over one of the halves of her torn panties…

END? 


End file.
